“Smart mobile terminal” is a general term for describing devices such as a personal computer (PC) having an independent operating system and can be installed with software, games, and other third-party programs to expand the functionalities of the device. Among smart mobile terminals, smartphones can use a mobile communication network to facilitate a wireless network.
A user can install, for example, a painting program on a smart mobile terminal to allow the user to edit and render images at any time, and after the image is rendered, transmit the rendered image to a server using wireless communication technologies. The server can then transmit the image to other devices to facilitate image sharing.
Existing image-sharing technology requires that the image be completed or partially completed before it can be transmitted using a device, such as a server, to other terminals for display. However, it is not possible to share an image still being rendered with other terminals.